Dream, Don't Come True
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Artie has a nightmare and the only way he could get rid of it is by confessing his true feelings to Tina. Takes place after Dream On.


**Dream, Don't Come True**

His head shot up, his mind in a fury over his current nightmare. He gasped for a second feeling the tight breath in his throat escape his mouth. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes so he reached for the tissue box placed on his nightstand.

This dream continued to haunt him all week; it was scary because it felt so real. He believed every moment that happened until he woke up. This dream was so incessant he was starting to believe it was going to happen for real.

He contemplated his options until he finally decided to put an end to his reoccurring fears. He reached for his cell phone and pressed one of the numbers on speed dial.

Two blocks away the recipient of his call was fast asleep until she heard her phone's ringtone go off. She pulled the phone from under her pillow and answered it without glancing at the screen; "Egrrhh hello?" Her voice was baffled and sleepy but she always told Artie to call her if ever he was in dire need of her assistance.

"Tee…I…I really need you. Could you please?" Tina instantly rose from her bed; her worriment attacked her on impact.

"I'll be right over." She pulled on her black combat boots and a beanie over her disheveled wavy hair. She pushed through her first floor window and snuck out without waking up her parents down the hall.

She took a hold of her bicycle and pedaled as fast as she could. She ran a quick hand over the sleep in her eyes and turned the corner with ease. She was still wearing her black tank top and matching black pajama bottoms with a swirly white design across it. But that didn't even faze her in the least bit; Artie, that's what mattered at that moment.

Artie Abrams had been her best friend for two years now and the fact that he called her…she looked at her cell phone and read the black numbers; 2:02. She gulped down a shaky breath and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Artie wouldn't call her this late if it wasn't important. She tried to shake off the nervous thoughts plaguing her mind. He wasn't moving she hoped, wasn't sick, wasn't dying; anything having to do with him and her being apart practically killed her.

Two minutes later she reached the back of the Abrams house. She immediately parked her bike behind the large tree sitting in the yard then maneuvered over to Artie's window. She knocked softly the secret code of two knocks with knuckles then twice with her palm then tapped it once with the tips of her fingers. It was overly cautious but anyone could knock on his window pretending to be Tina.

Once she heard the muffled clearance on his part she lifted the window sill open and jumped over. She turned around to shut the window quickly and quietly but rushed over to her friend's side.

"Artie! You have me so worried, what's wrong?" She kneeled beside him and took his hand in hers. He noticed the teary forms in her eye and shook his head.

"Oh goodness Tee, no it's not life or death serious. I just…I just needed to see you straight away." He reached for her cheek and swiped away one of the tear trails.

She nodded her head and stroke his hand with her thumb, "Tell me Artie cause you have me worried sick!"

He let out a little gasp and rolled over to face the ceiling, "Remember your amazing performance with Mike this week? Dream a little dream of me?" She nodded her head in response, "I've been having this reoccurring nightmare for the past couple of days." She watched as his eyes developed fresh tears; "After the performance, when I'm singing on the other side of the stage I turn my eyes to you two. You look up at him and while he's dipping you he strokes your cheek. He rubs the small of your back, smiles a charming smile, and looks you in the eye telling you that you're the most beautiful girl he has ever had the pleasure to dance with."

Artie takes another shaky breath and Tina rests her head on his bed, continuing to stroke his arm; "You whisper a 'really?' and your face lights up with so much joy that I'm afraid I've never seen you so excited. He dips you back up and everyone disappears from the auditorium, except me. My chair is locked in this permanent position where I have to watch you two. It's inevitable. You stroke his cheek and tell him that he has a quality no one else has that attracts you to him. He smiles again and your smile grows wider."

He closes his eyes and a few tears rolls down beneath the frame of his glasses; "I try calling your name but you don't hear me. I yell things at you, anything to get your attention but you're so enwrapped with Mike I can't fight for you any longer."

"Artie…" She tries to cut in but Artie turns to her and shakes his head.

"Please let me finish Tee?" He looks at her from his peripheral vision and she nods giving him the go to continue on. "You see me, or at least look in my direction. I mouth out an 'I love you' but you ignore me. You pull Mike's face towards yours and you kiss him passionately. You tell him that he's the only guy for you, there's no one else in the world you care for more, and that you love him."

Artie now silently lets the tears that have been forming escape freely, "It's the worst dream I've ever had. I lose you every time and it's the worst feeling in the world…" She tries to catch his eye but they're closed shut. He's too ashamed to look at her.

She shakes her head and removes her boots from her feet. She gets on top of his bed and kneels beside him, "Artie, you listen to me right now!" She cups her hands onto his cheeks and stares into his sky blue eyes; "You need to know that that will NEVER happen. Artie…"

He breathes harshly and she rubs his chest on contact, "Artie, even though you and I aren't together. There's no one in Glee…no…no one in the world that I want to be with, except you. Honey, look at me!" She gives his face a little shake in between her hands and he reluctantly opens his eyelids, "I like you so much, and just because Mike and I performed together doesn't mean that I love him. I love, I love you Artie!"

She rests her full hand against his chest when she feels his breaths simmer down but his heartbeat speeds up, "You mean it?"

She nods her head with a smile, "I do. I just thought that you could never return the same feelings. I mean we already had two major blowups and I thought I lost you."

He shook his head and smiled just enough to let her know he was relieved, "I really thought after that performance I would never get the chance to tell you how I really feel." She smiled softly down at him.

"So how do you feel?"

He pushed himself up and out of her hands. He made a swift move and captured her bare arms into his hands and kissed her, even more passionately than Mike in his oh so false dream.

"Wow…" She whispered huskily. "So does that mean you love me too?"

He laughed slightly at her rosy cheeks, "Stay with me tonight Tee…please? I don't want my_ girlfriend_ riding home late on her bike. There could be dangerous…mailmen."

She chuckled at his statement; "Girlfriend?" She squeaked with excitement, "Okay boyfriend, if you think that's the safe thing to do. Who am I to oppose?" He motioned for her to join him under the covers. She jumped over his body and off the bed to lock the door just in case his mom tried to open it tomorrow morning. Neither Tina nor Artie wanted to wake up to a surprised Mrs. Abrams.

Tina returned to bed calmly and got under the sheets with Artie. She snaked her leg in between his and even though he couldn't feel it he saw it. Just the sight alone caused him to smile with delight.

She buried her entire body into his which he gratefully accepted. He snuggled his face into her beanie and kissed it softly. She reached up and in one swift pull her hat went sailing across the room, hitting the closed window.

"Sweet dreams Artie…" Tina reached up and kissed his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It will be now." She chuckled slightly and the two fell asleep to the warmth in their arms and a smile gracing their lips.

**Cornballish I know but I've been thinking about this story for awhile! I hope you liked! Let me know what you think in a review! :D **


End file.
